I have a little sister?
by MorningEmerald
Summary: One day, a mysterious, small girl called Himari joins Fairy Tail. Shortly after, Natsu gets a note saying that it's from his little sister. But the question is, who is she, and what does she want? Not really romantic, rated T for Gajeel's mouth, and mild violence, includes OCs. Inspired by the anime, Kono Naka Ni Hitori Imouto Ga Iru! Story is different. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS.
1. The Meeting

_Prologue_

_In Magnolia, a small girl was traveling, towards a certain guild…_

_Her lilac cloak fluttered in the wind as the figure removed her hood. She was here, she was home at last._

The little girl pushed open the doors and put back on her hood, she didn't need anyone to know who she was, yet.

In the guild, she saw that everyone was consumed in a brawl, Natsu was throwing punches at Gray, Cana was drinking beer, guild members were sprawled around everywhere, and Mira had just gotten hit by a beer.

_Mira! That's right, if I want to join the guild, I have to go to her!_

The little girl started towards Mira, the bartender was currently knocked out with blood oozing from her skull.

Nevertheless, the little girl still shook the lady, "Um, miss, are you alright? Because I would like to join this guild…"

Right at the last sentence, the woman popped back to life and gave her a smile saying, "Of course you can join! Can you use magic?"

"Yes." The girl responded.

"What color and where?"

"What color?"

"Uh-huh, you need the guild stamp to prove that you're a member, sweetie!" The lady smiled brightly at the thought of having a new member.

Slowly, the figure removed her hood; in its place was a young face with twin lilac pigtails reaching down to her waist, and bright green eyes.

"Um, lilac and on my right shoulder." The girl said nervously.

"Okay!" Mira got out the guild stamp and was about to stamp when she noticed the girl still had her cloak on. That, and she didn't know her name!

"Excuse me, but would you mind taking off your cloak and telling me your name? I don't believe I got it." The girl seemed to be in what Mira thought to be a state of panic.

"My name is Himari, Himari…" The girl seemed to pause at the last word, "Osentaika."

(A/N: The last name SO sounds like Ocean Tiger, but I didn't mean it to be that way! When I first came up with her, I honestly wanted her last name to be Osentaikamari, but that's too long, so I used Osentaika instead! So on with the story!)

Hesitantly, the girl removed her cloak and lifted up a short sleeve to reveal her shoulder. (I'm not gonna even TRY to describe what she's wearing, so here's a link!  spots/koihime-musou/images/17089519/title/houtou-photo Except the ribbons are smaller.)

The bartender gently pressed the stamp to her skin, there was a _pop_ and there the Fairy Tail symbol was, lilac and on her shoulder.

Erza, who was strangely not involved in the fight as no one had destroyed her cake, witnessed the events shouted, "SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!"

Immediately everyone stopped fighting and turned to look at her. Sensing what was about to happen, Himari quickly grabbed her cloak and put it on again.

"While you all have been fighting and wrecking the guild, a new member has joined!"

Everyone looked around the guild hall, all of their gazes rested on the small figure covered with a lilac cloak, the figure gave a small bow, and lowered her hood. "My name is Himari, and I look forward to working together in the future!" Himari said, sounding more cheerier than before.

As Natsu stood there, he heard Himari mutter something under her breath, "Natsu-nii…"

**DUN, DUN, DUN! So, who is this Himari and why is she calling Natsu that? Well, find out next chapter! CLIFFHANGER! **


	2. Rain of Memories

_Last time…_

_Everyone looked around the guild hall, all of their gazes rested on the small figure covered by a lilac cloak, the figure gave a small bow and lowered her hood, "My name is Himari, and I look forward to working together in the future!" Himari said, sounding more cheerier than before._

_As Natsu stood there, he heard Himari mutter something under her breath, "Natsu-nii…"_

Himari gazed around her audience, until a pink-haired boy came out of the crowd and yelled, "Fight me!" As he stepped out, Himari recognized everything, the scarf, the hair, and the smile. Himari's eyes momentarily widened as she looked at him.

_This, this, guy, he looks just like him, but is it really him? Well, I can't tell unless-_

Before she could continue her thought, the boy introduced himself, "I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel!"

Himari couldn't believe her eyes, it really _was_ him.

"Natsu! You can't just start a fight with a newcomer! She might get hurt!" A voice sounded at the bar, it was none other than Lucy, sitting on her barstool.

"Lucy's right, you can't just start picking fights with a new member, we don't know how strong she is." Erza said, still eating her cake.

"What's wrong, Himari-chan?" The white-haired bartender asked, seeing that her knuckles were pure white.

Himari felt tears spill out of her eyes as her legs gave way and she collapsed.

Voices, some yelling for a doctor, and some yelling at Natsu, was all she heard before she saw black and fell unconscious.

_~Flashback~_

"_Teria, Teria, when are we getting out of this cave? I'm hungry!" Himari pouted, the little girl was clothed only in a simple light pink dress that reached to her knees, on the waist, there was a purple ribbon that had gold on its edges. Back then, Himari didn't have pigtails and instead had long hair held back in a ponytail by a lilac ribbon. Her eyes were deep brown, she didn't know it, but her eyes had somehow changed color aa she had grown up._

"_We'll be leaving as soon as the humans get out of here, Hogoe." Teria had always called her Hogoe because in her eyes, she was the soon to be empress of the earth. (Kogo means empress in Japanese, I just put H, and an e at the end to make sound more like her.)_

"_For now, you should get some rest little one." Teria draped her mud brown wing over Himari like a blanket, and fell asleep with her head resting on the wall with the little one resting on her belly._

_Himari tossed and turned restlessly as she couldn't stop thinking about her hunger. Apparently Teria got annoyed as she hit Himari on the neck, effectively knocking her out._

_The next morning, Himari awoke to the scent of burned wood and ashes. She snapped her eyes open, on high alert. She took a long look around the cave, nothing was in there, but she did notice a small difference, there was an exit now!_

"_Teria, Teria." Himari said as she shook the dragon awake, "Why is there a hole in the cave? Are the humans gone?" _

_Teria opened her eyes and stared at her foster daughter for a long time. Sighing, the dragon got up and sat on her paws in the cave, "You see, Hogoe, the humans are gone, so I'm meeting my brother Igneel to…" Teria trailed off as she gazed at the stone floor._

"_To what, Teria?" Himari asked, gazing at the dragon with her eyes full of wonder._

"_To… to talk about something important. But, as he also has a son, we've arranged a play date for you two." Teria finished standing up and walking towards the exit._

'_Play date? Why would Teria take me to a play date? Wait, if he's Igneel's son, I'm Teria's daughter, and our parents are siblings, that means we're-'_

"_Half siblings!" Himari shouted out loud! Teria turned around to stare at her with blank eyes. Himari, realizing what she had done, covered her mouth in embarrassment._

_Teria let out an amused chuckle, she turned to exit, before saying, "By the way, I'm sure you'd like to show off, so meet me at the Training Meadow, we have to work on your offensive attacks."_

_Himari's eyes widened at the thought of getting to show off her attacks. "Thanks, Teria! I'll be there!" Himari smiled at Teria before skipping out of the cave happily as she skipped along a cobblestone path in the mountains. That's right, they lived in the MOUNTAINS. _

_Himari skipped along the cobblestone path more cheerier than usual as she knew now that she was one of the only ones who didn't mistake this as a landmark._

"_Hmm, visitors, visitors, maybe I should round up some food? Well, this is a fire dragon we're talking about, if it were just him, all we'd need is fire and some meat. But, there's his son as well, I'll collect some herbs instead." Himari said to herself as she skipped toward the house._

_When she reached it, she looked amazed as she always did. It was a small cottage, with a well and a fireplace along with some furniture and a small, clean pond to wash her clothes in._

"_I still can't believe how Teria built this.." Himari looked around in awe as she went to the pond and took a bath, remembering to look clean for their guests._

_Himari put on another one of her light pink dresses and slipped on some purple sandals as she then headed to the Training Meadow._

_Along the way, she saw lots of good herbs beside the path, yep, this mountain was having a great season. _

_The sunlight was soon filtered by the trees as she went into the forest. _

"_Hmm, there's a lot of good herbs here, good thing I brought my wicker basket." Himari said to herself as she bent down and began to pick the herbs, she saw rosemary, garden sage, and some Indian cress. _

_Himari had filled her basket halfway when she heard a WHOOSH, and was blown away by the wind that followed it, "KYA!" She shouted as she crashed into a tree._

"_Ouch, well that hurt." Himari muttered as she rubbed her sore bottom._

"_Igneel! Again, do it again!" Himari opened her eyes as she heard a voice, her eyes widened as she gazed at the sight before her. On top of a red male dragon was a pink-haired boy, wearing nothing but orange boxers._

_The dragon, who was most likely Igneel, didn't seem to notice her as she looked at him in awe, "No, I won't do it again, and you, come out from behind that tree." He said to them in a low, gruff, voice._

_Himari picked up her wicker basket and nervously stepped out from behind the trees._

"_Oh, it's a human!" The boy exclaimed, he got off the dragon's back and ran towards her, "My name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, what's yours?" The boy said as he stood in front of her._

"_My name is H-Hogoe." Himari said as she used the name that Teria called her._

"_Hogoe? That's a weird name!" The boy named Natsu exclaimed, "Well, at least my name isn't summer!" Himari retorted._

"_My name has a meaning! Yours doesn't!" Natsu retorted back. "Well, I'm named after the word Empress, not a season!" Himari said._

_Natsu seemed to get irritated at this and instead changed the subject, "Well, what are you doing up on this mountain?" He asked Hogoe._

"_What does it look like? I was gathering herbs until you guys landed and knocked them all out of my basket!" I yelled, bending down to pick up my dropped herbs, "Why are you gathering herbs?" Natsu asked as he too started picking them up and dropping it into the basket._

"_Well, we're supposed to have some visitors today, so I thought I'd gather some herbs to flavor the meal." Himari told him._

"_We? There's someone else besides you on this mountain?" Natsu asked her as they finished picking up the rest of the herbs and started to collect more._

"_Yeah, my mom lives here as well." Himari replied._

"_Your mom?" Natsu said, "Uh-huh, her name is Teria." But as soon as Himari said that Natsu stopped what he was doing and looked at her with wide eyes._

_Himari looked back at him in confusion, "What?" She asked him, "Me and Igneel were going to meet the Earth Dragon Teria and her daughter…" Natsu answered._

_This time, it was Himari who gazed at him with wide eyes, "Does this mean…" Himari started, "That you're…" Natsu continued._

"_MY HALF-SIBLING?!" They shouted in unison, "About time you noticed." Igneel huffed as he sat down beside them, looking at Himari he said, "Hogoe, was it? Now show us to your mother." Igneel ordered._

"_Y-Yes!" Himari answered right away, "Um, she should be waiting at the meadow by the lake." Himari told them, "Follow me!"_

_Himari picked up her basket, and started leading them towards the meadow beside the lake._

_About 20 minutes later, the trees finally opened up to reveal a meadow surrounding a nearby lake._

_Almost the entire meadow was covered in all types of colorful and exotic flowers surrounding a sparkling, blue lake. If any nature lovers were there, they would have surely collapsed in happiness for seeing that such a place still existed in the world._

_While Natsu was looking in awe at the fields, Himari saw a muddy brown shape crawl in to the field as she watched the youngster admire her work, "Teria!" Himari called, "Sorry I was so late, I bumped into them on the way here." Himari said as Teria walked up to her._

_The dragon looked at Himari, Igneel, and then Natsu, before saying, "It's very well, Hogoe, but the reason I called you here in the first place was so you could practice your skills before…" Teria trailed off as she pawed at the ground, almost like a dog when it did something it shouldn't have._

"_Before what?" Himari asked the nervous dragon, this was the second time she had trailed off today!_

"_Hogoe, do you know of Anlach?" Teria asked the young dragonslayer, "I do know, Teria, but isn't that just a mating season for deer?" Himari answered._

"_It IS a season for deer, but it is for dragons as well." Teria told her, "Ookay?" Himari answered nervously, "So what's your point?" Natsu asked._

_Himari looked at Natsu with wide eyes, who knew he could be so, BOLD? You do NOT talk to Teria like that._

'_Maybe Teria will spare him, he doesn't know after all… But then again, this is TERIA we're talking about, so I can't be sure…' Himari looked at the boy with sad eyes until Teria heaved a great sigh, 'Apparently she IS sparing him, WHEW!' Himari wiped off an imaginary drop of sweat from her forehead._

"_Well, to cut a long story short, the real reason we brought you kids here was so you can spar with each other." Igneel growled._

"_A fight? I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled while Himari just whimpered to Teria, "A fight? I don't think I'll be able to do it." _

"_Hogoe, you need to stop doubting yourself, have some confidence for a change! Just remember everything I taught you and you'll be fine." Teria reassured her. "And you don't need to worry, Teria and I will referee the match." Igneel told them._

"_Earth Dragon's nest!" Teria yelled, immediately, rock pillars began surrounding the meadow until they grew so high and wide, that there was no way out._

"_The fight starts… NOW!" Teria and Igneel yelled in unison. Himari could be seen visibly shivering as Natsu charged at her, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Himari's eyes widened as the flaming fist came into contact with her face._

"_AHH!" Himari screamed as Natsu didn't let up, lashing out at her with a flaming foot, "Fire Dragon's Claw!" Again, his attack made contact with her face._

"_Go Natsu! You can beat a girl, can't you?!" Igneel cheered as he and Teria flew above, "Hogoe, stop panicking and go on the offensive!" Teria advised._

_Himari quickly took Teria's advice as she went on the offensive, "Earth dragon's roar!" She shouted as rocks began flying out of her mouth toward Natsu, _

_Unfortunately, he countered with his own roar, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Fire came out of Natsu's mouth and collided with Himari's roar. It kept colliding for a while, until they both ran out of breath and stopped._

_Taking her chance as they were both panting, Himari charged at Natsu, "Earth Dragon's rock hard fist!" Himari's fist turned into rock as she managed to punch Natsu in the stomach._

_He flew up into the air, but before he could fall back down, he launched another roar at her, "Fire dragon's roar!" As flames came down towards her, Himari immediately put up a cave to defend her from the fire. "Earth dragon's Cave!" 2 semi spheres of a cave rose out from under ground and shut close over Himari to protect her from the incoming flames._

_Once the attack had ceased, the cave sunk back underground again, Himari took a look at her surroundings, only to find Natsu charging at her with 2 flaming fists, "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" _

_What seemed to Himari like ribbons of flame was coming crashing down on her when she just barely managed to dodge._

_Yet, she could feel it, her magic power and stamina was running out, if she was going to win this fight, she would have to finish it, and fast._

_As Himari kept dodging Natsu's attacks, she thought, 'What if I use THAT? But, I can't! Teria only told me to use it for emergencies, but, I don't want to disappoint her by losing, and I'm sure she'll protect him, so…'_

_Himari suddenly stopped dodging and raised her arms to the sky, 5 magic circles, each one a different color, appeared above her head._

_Teria, who knew what was about to happen, turned to Igneel and said, "Quick! We have to get down to the arena to protect Natsu before she uses, THAT!" She told him in an urgent voice, "What's that?" Igneel asked, "There's no time to tell you, or do you want your son to die?" Teria hissed, "Of course not!" Igneel shouted, "Then hurry up and follow me!" Teria said as she flew down toward the arena._

_Himari began to chant as Teria and Igneel got closer, "Earth, Fire, Lightning, Water, and Sky, come together and banish the enemy before me, Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Earth Dragon's Heavenly Rain!"_

_At her word, all sorts of things, flaming rocks, rain with lightning coursing through it, and other things came falling from the sky towards Natsu, "Earth Dragon's Cave! Fire Dragon's Roar!" Teria and Igneel shouted, a cave rose up around Natsu and shielded him as Igneel's roar blew away the elements._

_As Igneel landed and went to see if Natsu was alright, Teria went over to Himari and said, "Hogoe, tell me, why did you use that? That can kill a person, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to kill your big brother, now would you?" Teria asked calmly._

"_Big brother?" Himari asked, "Yes, Natsu is older than you, so he's your big brother. Now, why did you use it?" Teria answered._

"_I-I used it because, because, I didn't want to disappoint you by losing." Himari said as she looked at the ground._

"_Well, you certainly didn't disappoint me, but you shouldn't use it unless you're in a REAL emergency." Teria told her._

_Looking to Igneel and Natsu, Teria yelled, "And, the winner is, Himari!" They both nodded their heads quickly as they came to congratulate her._

_~ End of Flashback ~_

Himari jerked her eyes open as she wiped beads of sweat off her forehead.

As Himari opened her eyes, she found she was in an infirmary, with her cloak hanging on a coat rack and a blue-haired girl sitting in the chair beside her bed.

Himari sat up and started to say something, but the girl quickly brought her back down onto the bed. "You shouldn't get back up yet, I saw some wounds and took care of them for now, but you still shouldn't get up." The blue-haired girl told her.

"You mean these wounds? They're healed already, can I go now?" Himari showed the girl her wounds from previous travels, she had a deep gash in her shoulder, a long cut on her leg, and a bruise on her forehead.

"Eh? They're already healed? But I still think that you should get up just yet, you might open them up again." The girl told her, "What gives you the right to say that?" Himari asked her as she proceeded to get up, but was stopped again.

"I use Healing Magic, and I can tell you're not fully healed yet, so rest!" The girl told her sternly.

Tears came to Himari's eyes as she looked away, this girl reminded her a lot of Teria, how she would always scold when she got an injury, then train her when she healed again.

'_Why, why, Teria? Why did you disappear when I needed you the most?' _ Himari thought as she gazed out the window, memories threatening to overcome her.

Himari turned to look back at the girl after she had finished wiping her tears, "If I may, can I know your name?" She asked politely.

"My name? My name is Wendy Marvell." The girl told her, "Now, lay down. I have to redo the bandages." She said after a pause.

Getting up from the chair, she went over to Himari's bedside, she lifted up her sleeve and began washing the wound as she was turning to apply ointment to her leg. She quickly put some band-aids on her leg and bandaged up her arm. She also applied ointment on her forehead and put a big band-aid on top of it.

While she was bandaging her up, Himari noticed a blue Fairy Tail mark on her shoulder.

"So, I take it that you're the new member?" Wendy asked as she took a seat again, "Yes, I am. And I'm not hungry." Himari answered as she scented food heading towards the room.

"You really aren't? That's a shame, we even cooked up some raw meat." Wendy said, looking wistfully at the door of the infirmary as Mira came in with a tray holding a big chunk of raw meat along with some herbal tea.

Setting it down it front of Himari on the bed, Mira took a seat next to Wendy in another chair. Himari was practically drooling as Mira sat down. But she quickly wiped it off before they could notice.

"So, how did you know I liked raw meat?" Himari asked the both of them while she was chewing the meat. "Well, when I was checking for wounds, I noticed your sharp canines. And we have a question to ask you." Wendy said as she looked down at her lap.

"That's fine, what is it?" Himari asked. Mira and Wendy gave each other a glance before Mira finally said, "What we wanted to ask you is… are you a dragonslayer?"

**Cliffhanger, again. So how will she answer, will Wendy and Mira find out about her past? What's her relation to Natsu, and will ERZA EAT CAKE?! Okay, that last part wasn't necessary. But find out in the next chapter! **


	3. A Weird Job?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, Makarov owns the Guild, Hiro Mashima owns the series. I also do not own Himari's character design; it belongs to the staff of Koihime Musou. **

_Last time…_

"_So, how did you know I liked raw meat?" Himari asked the both of them while she was chewing the meat. "Well, when I was checking for wounds I noticed your sharp canines. And we have a question to ask you." Wendy asked as she looked down at her lap._

"_That's fine, what is it?" Himari asked. Mira and Wendy gave each other a glance before Mira finally said, "What we wanted to ask you was… are you a dragon slayer?"_

_Present time…_

Himari froze at the question as she gently put down the bone that once had meat, Himari sighed as she once again looked out the window, and then back to them with no hesitation in her eyes, "No, no, I'm not a dragon slayer." She answered them.

Wendy and Mira gave each other another glance that must have surely said, _'I'm pretty sure she's lying.'_ and another one that said, _'Let's just see how this all turns out.'_

"And Mira, can I go on a job?" Himari asked as she sat up in the bed. Strangely, Wendy made no move to stop her.

"Of course, Himari, which one?" Mira told her as she pulled out the jobs record book from Mavis-knows-where.

Himari put her chin to her hand as she thought, "Hmm, I was thinking the job where you have to exterminate a demon pack of wolves!" Himari told her.

"Eh? But that job is a B-rank, are you sure?" Mira asked as she took out the confirmation stamp. "Yes, I'm sure." Himari answered.

"Do you want to take anyone with you, at least?" Mira asked yet again as Himari got out of bed, put on her cloak and walked out of the room towards the request board.

Once she was out of the room and in the guild hall, (Note that this is the guild after the Tenrou arc and before the Key of the Starry Heavens arc.) everyone looked at her as she casually walked up to the request board, took a request, and handed it to Mira.

"No, I don't want to take anyone with me." Himari told Mira as she patiently waited for her to stamp the confirmation stamp on the paper.

"Are you sure?" Mira asked, prepared to stamp the paper, "Mira-san, can't I go on this one mission by myself, _please?" _Himari asked with her best-looking puppy eyes.

Mira sighed while she stamped the request, "Fine, but just be careful." Mira handed the request back to Himari who eagerly grabbed it and ran out the door. But she quickly ran back, opened the guild doors with only her head sticking through, and yelled to Mira, "And don't send anyone to follow me!" After that she quickly ran out the door again, this time heading to Hargeon to meet up with the client.

_At the guild… (After Himari left.)_

Natsu busted open the guild doors, ignoring Erza as he went over to where Gajeel was sitting, pulled out a note, and shoved it in his face, "Hey, metal head! What kind of sick joke is this?!" Natsu yelled.

Gajeel just snickered as he read the note, "Well, well, how did you know it was me who delivered that?"

"It has your scent on it, obviously!" Natsu yelled back, every guild member's eyes were on them now.

Erza, about to take a bite of her untouched strawberry cake, stood up, "Natsu! Let me see that note, I will NOT tolerate fighting in the guild hall!"

Here's what the note said:

_Dear Natsu-nii, _

_Do you remember me? Do you? It's me, your little sister! You don't need to be worried about me, I am just fine, and am on my way to Fairy Tail, and so are some of my friends! I wonder if you can guess who I am, if you couldn't, I'd be sad. I miss you, Onii-san! Can you guess who I am? The suspense is killing me! But once my friends and I arrive, we'll start IT. So be aware! _

_Hugs, and kisses forever, your little sister!_

Once Erza had finished reading it, she summoned a sword and pointed it at the iron dragon slayer, "Gajeel, what is the meaning of this?" She asked him with a menacing yet calm, aura. (A/N: Uh oh, looks like someone is in Interrogation mode!)

A small voice rang out from the bar, "Um, Erza-san, Gajeel-san is not the one to completely blame…" Wendy told her while sipping some apple juice.

So Erza summoned another sword and pointed it at Wendy as the other one was pointed at Gajeel, "You have a minute to give me the full explanation." She told her, Wendy, who was still trying to sip her apple juice, didn't waste a second, "I got 2 notes, one was the one that Natsu-san got and the other one told me to give that note to Gajeel and tell him to leave on Natsu-san's doorstep!" Wendy nearly yelled as she finished her explanation, drawing big breaths of air as if her life depended on it. Which, it probably did.

Erza sent both swords back to their dimension and sat down to think. "Hmm, if you gave Gajeel that note, then someone must have given that note, correct?" She asked Wendy,

"Um, no one actually delivered it to me directly, all I found were these 2 notes in my room in Fairy Hills." Wendy answered.

Erza stood up again, "Did you try smelling the notes?" She asked Wendy, "Yes, but all I could smell was a faint scent of someone that I can't recognize, and a very strong smell of mud." Wendy answered again.

Erza brought her hand to her chin, "Hmm, it looks like Natsu's mystery sender knew what they were dealing with." Raising her voice Erza announced, "There will be no more discussion of this unless someone finds a clue to who might have sent the note! Is that clear?" The guild nodded their heads feverishly at the announcement.

A few minutes after all that, Mira posted up a new job to the request board, It read:

**Follow me!**

**A very mysterious mage has shown up near our town, please follow them and see what their true motives are, dragon slayers needed! If you are interested in this job, please meet us at Fairy Tail.**

**REWARD: 70000 J for each mage**

Lucy dragged Natsu to the request board and gazed in astonishment at how easy the job sounded, "Natsu! Let's do this job! It'll pay my rent!" Natsu, who was too deep in thinking to care, just muttered an, 'Okay.'

"What kind of job is that? We have to meet the client at Fairy Tail? This is unusual." Erza said coming up behind Lucy with Gray in tow. (No, I'm not doing a GraZa. Or NaLu, or Natsu x OC. Wait, NaLu is a maybe.)

"I agree with you Erza, but what about the reward? I can use it to pay my rent!" Lucy said to Erza, "Fine, we'll all go on this job." Erza sighed.

Lucy, towing Natsu, went to the bar, Erza following with also Gray.

Lucy slammed the piece of paper onto to the bar, "Mira, can we go on this job? And, what does it mean that we have to meet the client at Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked, watching Mira stamp the confirmation stamp onto the paper.

"If you guys want to go on this job, that's okay, but the client insisted on staying here unless any wizards would take the request, they're in the infirmary. " Mira answered, giving Lucy back the piece of paper and pointing them in that direction.

As they walked to the infirmary, everybody was caught up in something, Lucy was stepping carefully to not get involved in any fights, Erza had quite a handful trying to keep Gray out of fights while dragging Natsu, and Natsu?

Well, he was deep in thought, thinking about who his little sister could be and why they decided to show up now. You know, I'd rather you guess what he was thinking, but, since I'm a nosy author, and you're probably nosy readers, I'll tell you.

'_Who could be my little sister? Why did she show up at this time? Unless it's… But no, that can't be! She, she… she's supposed to have been pronounced dead. Even when I searched for her, I couldn't find a trace. But, that, that… Oh hey, there's a fight! Let's go join in!'_

And with that last thought, Natsu launched himself into a fight including, Macao and Wakaba, who were fighting over which was better, butt or boobs. And of course, somewhere along the way, the guild had joined in. Even Cana, who had gotten mad when Wakaba accidentally knocked over her barrel, spilling all the precious wine inside.

Eventually, Erza noticed that Natsu had escaped from her grasp and disbanded the fight, ultimately ending with Natsu having three big bumps on his head.

Lucy reached the infirmary first, paper in hand, and yelled, "Is anybody here? We're here to take a request! The one about tailing that mage!" She saw a sign of reaction when one of the infirmary curtains shook, and a little figure, no older than 12 emerged from it in a light blue cloak trimmed with gold.

The rest of Team Natsu arrived at that moment, when the small figure ran in front of Lucy and pulled down her hood.

In its place was a young girl's face with midnight blue eyes and dark black hair reaching to her upper back. In her hair, she had a light blue ribbon on the back of her head. (When the time comes, I'll leave her wardrobe to you.)

To their expectation, she curtsied and began to speak, "My name is Adasha, and I'm your client." As she said this, Team Natsu could see her blue eyes literally glowing with determination. Except poor Natsu of course, he was still knocked out from the punches Erza had given him.

**Okay, now THAT wasn't a cliffhanger, and I noticed that I forgot to put the disclaimers in my previous chapters, so here I go! I do not own Fairy Tail or Himari's character design, just the cloak. I do not own Fairy Tail or Himari's character design, just the cloak. So why is that little girl named Adasha their client? Well find out next chapter! XDDD**


	4. Our Small Clients

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or Himari's character design, just the cloak.**

_Last time…_

_The rest of Team Natsu arrived at that moment, when the small figure ran in front of Lucy and pulled down their hood._

_In its place was a young girl's face with midnight blue eyes and dark black hair reaching to her upper back. In her hair, she had a light blue ribbon on the back of her head. (When the time comes, I'll leave her wardrobe to you.)_

_To their expectation, she curtsied and began to speak, "My name is Adasha, and I'm your client," As she said this, Team Natsu could literally see her blue eyes glowing with determination. Except poor Natsu of course, he was still knocked out from the punches Erza had given him._

Present time…

"Um, why are you our client?" Lucy asked Adasha with a puzzled look on her face, "Because! It says in the request, there's a mage lurking around our town, Hargeon. Me and my friends have been following them, but we've reached a dead end. That's why we need dragonslayers. Besides, I have enough money to pay ALL of you, even the cat!" Adasha said.

Erza stepped out from behind the group, "You and your friends? Who are they?" She asked.

Adasha heaved a sigh, turning to the curtains, she said, "You can come out." Once again, the infirmary curtains shook, and 3 cloaked figures came out. All of them were about Adasha's age. (Which is, about, 12, maybe?)

One of them was wearing a red cloak, as red as the color of blood, with bright gold edges. Stars were also etched into the material in a dark yellow color. Another one was wearing a white cloak with light blue edges. The last one was wearing a jet black cloak with silver, almost gray, edges on it.

Looking at Team Natsu, they all curtsied and began to say their names, "My name is Riki, I hope we can get along!" The one in the red cloak said, "My name is Teri, I am looking forward to working with you." The girl in the purple cloak said in a melancholy voice, the silver cloaked figure gave a bow and said, "My name is Avaritia, I hope to complete this mission without any arguments." Avaritia said coolly.

Erza noticed that they didn't take off their hoods, not even in their introduction, and made a mental note of it to save for late.

By now, Natsu had woken up and was looking at the 3 girls as well as Adasha, standing up, he scratched his head, "Who the hell are these people?" He asked, pointing to Adasha, Riki, Teri, and Avaritia.

Lucy smacked him on the back of his head, "How rude! These people are our clients!" he told him, "Really? They don't look old enough to be one!" He gazed at wonder at them, completely dense about what had happened.

Lucy face palmed herself, "Listen, this is Adasha, our client. The others are Riki, Teri, and Avaritia." Lucy pointed at them in turn.

"Apparently, there's a mage lurking around in their town. They've tried to investigate, but have hit a dead end. They'll explain the further details." Erza continued, gesturing at Adasha to go on.

Riki elbowed Adasha, "Go on, tell them the whole story, they have a right to know!" Riki whispered into her ear.

Adasha took a deep breath, "You see, Me, Riki, Teri, and Avaritia, all live in Hargeon. Our fathers are fisherman, and, it was just 1 week ago when it happened…"

**A/N: Aw man, this ended up being a sucky and filler chapter. But next time, The Truth of the Job? Where you'll find out the truth! Or will it be just another lie? NYAHAHAHAHA! XD **


	5. The Strange House

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Fairy Tail or Himari's character design, just the cloak and the plot of this story, along with my new OCs.**

Yeah, yeah, I know I promised the Truth of the Job, but I underwent some writer's block, and I've completely underestimated schoolwork, so yeah. Pretty much, it was either this chapter, or no chapter. So, happy reading!

* * *

_Recap_

_Last time, Natsu and the others saw a quest on the board, the quest? To track down and capture a dark mage. It sounded easy enough, but the strange thing was... the client was waiting for them in the guild! And the clients themselves were 4 girls! Now, for the truth of the job! (Maybe.)_

Natsu stepped out from the infirmary, back into the guild hall. Stunned by the information he had just learned, he was walking stiffly and numbly out of the building, back towards his home.

As Team Natsu walked into the guild hall, they remembered the words that Adasha had said after telling them the story, (The story shall remain a secret for now, well, until I can actually come up with it.) _"So, you have until tomorrow to decide for sure whether or not you want to take this job. If you don't, that's fine, but if you do, then the earliest you can set out is tomorrow, any earlier than that and we won't give you the reward."_

Of course, they took the job, but, but what they told them, the story, it was just; just… there weren't any words that he could use to describe it.

The only word he _could _think of was horrifying. He had seen horrible, he had seen people imprisoned against their will, people tortured, but _that_? It was just too gruesome to think about.

He clenched his fist tightly in anger, if only he had known sooner! If he had known something like this had been going on, he would've charged straight out of the guild hall to Hargeon.

_~Natsu's P.O.V~_

He was now at the river that Lucy walked beside, (Lucy's still here, y'know, it's not like she's been taken or anything, just a thumbs up.) he was so angry that he almost didn't notice Happy flying stiffly beside him.

_*GRRRRRRRROOOOOWLLLLLLLLL*_

I looked up, then down, then to the right, then to the left. Then I looked at Happy, "What the hell was that?" I asked.

Happy looked like he was on the verge of bursting into laughter as he glanced at me, "It was your stomach, Natsu!"

I gave Happy a strange look, before bursting out with laughter! "Hahah, that's right, I forgot to eat lunch, didn't I?" I put my hands behind my head and walked as usual. Frankly, I was just glad for a distraction.

There was most definitely a positive change in the mood, and besides, I really _was _hungry.

"Natsu, let's go fishing!"

"Yosh! Let's go!"

Just after I said that, the strange scent reached my nostrils, at first I shrugged it off and continued to walk, but then, I smelled a familiar smell buried underneath. It took me a few seconds to distinguish it, then it hit me like a hurricane.

_It was HER!_

In all my excitement, I completely forgot about Happy and took off, following the scent at full speed, dashing through Magnolia, gaining strange looks from the people, plunging into a forest I didn't know. But I didn't care, I _knew_ this scent, it just _had _to be her! Happy did his best to follow me at maximum speed, just barely keeping up.

It was until he crashed into me that he realized that I had stopped running, and was staring at something.

Right in front of us, was a cottage. It was a bit old, with laundry lines tied to one of the trees. Beside it was a pond filled with fish, right by that was a well, with a full bucket. Other than the lone shirt on the ground, everything was neat.

"Natsu, why are we here?" Happy said quietly, I clenched my fists, "Because, Happy, I smelled _her." _I told him. Happy was the _only _person I had told about her, and it had stayed that way.

"Happy, do you remember when I told you about her?"

"I do, but wasn't that a long time ago?"

"It was, but if what I suspect is true, then you might not be the only one to know about her anymore…"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Just stay quiet, and follow me."

I slowly walked to the door of the cottage, opened it, and peeked in, and stepped inside.

We were standing in a large room, what I saw before me was a bunch of boxes covered by white sheet. There wasn't really any furniture besides the bed in the corner and the dresser beside it.

I guessed this was living room since there was a table and a chair in the middle, plus a light green rug by the door.

I was about to look around some more when I heard footsteps, my ears pricked, I couldn't be caught now! What if the owner of this cottage was a little old lady and she saw me poking into her stuff and called me a pervert? Then Gray would _never_ let me hear the end of it!

"Quick!' I whispered to Happy, "Hide!"

Luckily, Happy got the message, and hid in the above railings, after climbing a few boxes, I had joined him.

The person got to the door, and was slowly turning the knob, _this is it, _I thought, _if it's not her, then we'll have to get out, but it's been over 4 years, who knows if I'll see her again?_

A sudden squeak interrupted his thoughts, as someone slowly opened the door…

* * *

You're probably wondering, what will happen now? Who is _her?_ Will they be found out? Well, all of your questions will be answered in the next chapter! But for now, just take a guess! By the way, I just want to say, THANK YOU! Thank you for supporting this story, even when I didn't update it for a long time! Mu-wah! *Blows an air kiss* Until next time! Best wishes to everyone! Also, please review!

Sincerely, MorningEmerald :3


	6. Who am I?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or Himari's character design. I own her cloak and the OCs involved in this story, nothing else. Well, except the plot. I DO own that, so please don't copy!**

I know what you are thinking. You probably expected like, 2 chapters over Winter Break, right? Well, I don't have 2 chapters for you, but hopefully this'll do! And, there's a special chapter on the way soon! Happy reading!

* * *

_Recap_

_Last time, after hearing about the Truth of the Job, Natsu and Happy went out of the guild hall to get some lunch, only Natsu picked up a strange scent containing 'her' smell. He followed it to a strange house. Just as they got inside, the person living in the house came home. They panicked and hid in the beams above; but first, let's go back a little, shall we?_

* * *

"Eh? Are you sure?" Himari looked at the woman strangely, "These are only for 150J?" The shopkeeper gave her a look as if to say, _are you kidding me? _Now, where was Himari and what was she buying?

Himari was still in Magnolia, browsing among the shops before heading home to pack up for her quest. (You know, like in the park where the rainbow-sakura trees are?) And she had come upon a stall that sold magical trinkets. The item she was looking at was…

Cat ears.

Himari stared at them intensely; the shopkeeper said the cat ears could magically change color to match her hair. Plus, they could move, or twitch whenever she wanted them to. And this, only cost 150J, she was surprised indeed.

While she was staring, she realized the shopkeeper was staring at her impatiently, with a look that said, _come on, hurry it up already! _

"Ah, sorry for the wait, I'll just buy these then!" Himari told the shopkeeper as she reached into her purse and took out the necessary 155J. The shopkeeper took the 155J and gave her the cat ears in exchange. "Thank you for your business, have a nice day." The shopkeeper said with a (read: fake) smile.

Himari thought this to be very creepy and walked away from the stall as fast as she could without arousing suspicion. She looked up at the sky, it was still morning; about 2 days after she had joined Fairy Tail. She remembered how she blacked out when she had seen him. (I'm totally making this sound like a love story, but trust me, IT IS **NOT**.)

Had it been 4 years now, or 5?

Himari didn't keep track of the time anymore, she just kept track of time like this: 10/11/777. (Just an example date, I don't really know what year Magnolia is in now.) And before that, she didn't even know what year it was!

Himari thoughts kept wandering back to the flashback/slash dream that she had in the infirmary when she had been out. She watched the morning sun grow brighter as the afternoon approached, she didn't take it as a good thing; her house was a far walk from this part of Magnolia; and she would need to start heading there now if she wanted to be back before the evening.

_Maybe I should get some food first and then start heading back, _she thought.

Himari spotted a restaurant not too far from where she was standing, and quickly headed towards it.

She stopped at the front of the restaurant, _24 Clovers, _it read.

_Huh, kind of a weird name for a restaurant, but as long as they have good food, who cares! _Himari thought.

She went in, sat down at a table, and ordered what she wanted for take-out. Himari had to show her money though, before the waitress would relay any orders. She then ordered what she wanted to eat right now.

15 minutes later, a steaming plate of baby bamboo shoots, a meat bun, and fried rice was in front of her at the booth she sat, as well as a banana parfait. Her take-out was on the table, piping hot and ready to go.

Himari ate quickly, which wasn't hard, since she was starving. After wiping her mouth, thanking the waitress, and leaving a tip, she took her take-out out of the restaurant and headed for the forests south of Magnolia.

As she walked along the sunny streets of Magnolia, she heard the usual rustling and bustling of the market, though she was not used to it, _yet_. Himari sighed as she thought of the flashback she had had in the infirmary, (I know, I'm mentioning that, A LOT.) she hadn't had a flashback like that in a long time.

Maybe it was because she had finally found him, her big brother. But somehow, her journey just didn't feel complete. Was she supposed to do something? Was she supposed to make him remember her?

Whatever she was supposed to do, Himari didn't know. There was something at the back of her mind, and she didn't know what it was. When she got into a fight, it just sprang out, and a weapon came into her hands, most often a club or a long broadsword. Then it gave her orders what to do, to strike, or parry, or kick someone in the sternum. And when it finally stopped giving orders, Himari found herself standing in the middle of defeated opponents.

To tell the truth, it kind of scared and amazed her at the same time.

Himari snapped out of her thoughts as she realized that the sounds of the market had faded, and that she was right in front of the forest that led to her home. All of a sudden, the thing in the back of her mind came back; it was urging her to hurry to her home.

Himari was about to ignore it when she realized that this "thing" had saved her life many times. So, just because of that, she ran into the forest with her take-out, hurrying toward her home.

~_Part 2_~

Himari stood in front of her home, panting, and holding her bag of take-out. Her home was just like it was when she left it; the old-fashioned cottage was still there, the pond filled with fish was still there, the laundry lines were still tied to the same tree, and the well was still there, with a full bucket.

And of course, Himari noticed that lone shirt on the ground that she had forgotten to put away. There was nothing wrong here, so why had the "thing" urged her to hurry back?

That was when she noticed it; there was a scent, still fresh, lingering on the grass in front of her. She knelt down, and examined the grass. It was trampled in a couple of places, and if she looked closely, she could make out a footprint.

Himari sniffed the trampled grass.

Then it hit her, _HE _was here! Slowly, she got up from the trampled grass; and moved toward the house without making a sound. She was used to moving like this, as on some occasions she had to do so.

Himari quickly snapped out of her thoughts as she reached the door. Gripping the cold metal with both hands, she turned the door knob slowly, and prepared herself for whatever was about to happen next…

(Ah, I am _so _tempted to end the chapter here, but for the sake of you guys, I shall continue, onward, to Part 3! (o)

_~Part 3~ _

_~Himari's P.O.V~_

As I slowly opened the door, I heard a voice say, "Quick! Hide!" _Oh? Is that a_ robber? (De gozaru! Sorry, just had to put that there. Ahem, moving on!) _Well, you're not going to get away that easily! _Himari was determined to catch the person that intruded into her home.

Finally, with a squeak, the door opened, and Himari was greeted by the sight of a dark living room, almost everything untouched.

That's why she kept the dust around.

Now with the light coming in from the doorway, she could just faintly make out some footprints, along with the strong smell of fish.

(You know what; I hate writing in first-person, so I'm just going to write in third-person! I think, no, maybe.)

Then, as she walked into the living room, she noticed it. _His_ scent, it was still strong as if he had been here _very_ recently. But, as she walked further in, she realized that he was still here, trying to hide in the ceiling of the cottage.

Suppressing a giggle, she suddenly had a thought, _why not just let him stay there?_

Sure, the thought of being watched gave her the creeps, but hey, just leave him up there and let him drool as she tucked into her well-deserved take-out. _Serves him right for intruding into_ _my home!_

Besides, he couldn't know who she really was, not in a billion, million years.

At least, not yet.

She dragged her feet to the couch and plopped down with a sigh, setting her somewhat warm take-out on the table. She fought the urge to look at the ceiling as she leaned back, and instead looked at her boxes of unpacked items.

_Ugh, I still have _so much _stuff to unpack; if only those darn movers weren't so expensive… Wait, were they trying to _haggle _with me?! Oh my god…_

Not only was that on her mind, for there was also another problem that only she could figure out.

_**When **_was she going to tell him who she really was? She couldn't rush it, she knew that for sure. But if she waited too long, then she might create some unnecessary drama.

She sighed, why did life have to be so difficult? Then she realized by the uncomfortable tug in her hair that her hat was still on. Yep, that big hat that had been her companion when she had had no one else. Good thing it couldn't talk, or else it'd probably be scolding her on the situation right now.

She set her big hat on the table and shifted to a position on the couch so that she was on her side. After all, she couldn't let her little guest thinking that they had been discovered, now could she?

At that point, Himari couldn't take her drowsiness anymore, and was welcomed by the warm darkness of sleep as she fell unconscious.

_~Part 4~_

_~In Dreamland~_

In her dream, Himari was on a mountain, with spiky outcrops and snow blowing all over, she was nearly at top, so normally she would have been freezing. But strangely, she didn't feel cold at all. Himari looked down at her body, she could see through herself!

_Am I… dreaming? _

Before she could figure out what was going on, she heard voices coming from a nearby cave. "No, did I not tell you already? _No."_

"Do you really think there is time to argue?! You must obey the wishes of the Ancients, Teria that is an _**order.**_"

_Teria? Mom? Ancients? Wha..? Mom? MOM!_

Himari ran off to the cave, well, more like, _floated _there. Something in the back of her mind told her she couldn't be seen, so she had nothing to be afraid of, but when she entered, she kept to the walls, just to be safe.

In the cave, she saw Teria, her mother, Himari almost cried out with relief that she was still alive, but then she noticed. The dragon's muddy brown scales were graying, she was growing _old._

Then she saw the other dragon; his scales were completely gray, with faded green showing in some places, his every word a croak as he spoke. "Teria, this is for your own good as well as hers. You must walk in her dreams and tell her who she really is!"

"Oh, so you're just telling me to walk in and destroy everything she's ever known?!" Teria roared in rage, "This is _my _daughter you're talking about; _I _raised her, not you!"

"Don't you understand? That girl is not your _real _daughter! She doesn't belong in this world; she never has and never will!" the other dragon hissed at Teria.

"How can you even say that? Have _you _raised a child? Have _you _ever felt the feelings of a parent, no, a MOTHER?!" Teria reared up on her hind legs, fury pouring into her words like a raging current.

The other dragon took a deep breath before replying, "Teria, listen, your daughter is no more, not since… _that._ I understand that what you feel is grief, but it's been 2 years. It's time to accept the truth."

"Truth? What truth? The truth that my daughter is **alive**? The truth that she's in a cottage, warm and full-fed?" Teria dropped down from her hind legs and went back to a sitting position, "She's alive, I know it, and Hogoe wouldn't have died from something like _that._ She's alive, she's got to be." Teria muttered the last part to herself as she curled up into a little ball.

The other dragon sighed as he padded over to Teria, gently draping his wing over her body, "Listen youngster, we all have our bad days, but yours has seemed to last for over 2 years now; all I'm saying is that I think it's time to stop grieving. And to move on, you can't force this girl to finish what Hogoe never did. I'm sure Hogoe wouldn't want you to do that."

Teria shook off his wing and stood up, facing the mouth of the cave, she wailed, "How would you know?! _You_ weren't the one that raised her! _You_ weren't the one that fed her, listened to her troubles, or even _loved _her! Why can't she come back? Why? It's not _fair_! It wasn't her time! Bring her back, you hear me?! _Bring her back!_"_  
_

Sobbing, Teria buried her head in the other dragon's shoulder. The other dragon, however, made no attempt to comfort her as he sighed, "So, Teria, let me ask you, will you walk in this girl's dreams and tell her who she really is?"

Lifting her head from the other dragon's shoulder, Teria blankly looked at him with tears of sorrow in her eyes; as if she was somewhere else, it seemed like days had passed before she finally croaked a small, "Yes."

Meanwhile, Himari was still in that corner of the cave, having listened to everything, only one thought was in her mind; _who am I?_

_~Part_ 5~

Himari snapped her eyes open, relieved to see the morning light streaming past her windows as she lay on the couch in the middle of the room. She shifted to a sitting position, sniffing the air to see if her little guest was still around. Thankfully, he wasn't; just as she hoped he left in the middle of the night while she was sleeping and went back to his own house in the middle of God-knows-where.

She got off the couch after doing a nice, long stretch, beginning her morning routine. Going to the bathroom, combing her hair, brushing her teeth, taking a shower, etc. As she did all those things, Himari couldn't stop thinking of her dream. Was it real? Was it just a dream? Was she _really _Teria's daughter? Those thoughts floated in her head as she prepared to set out for Hargeon, it was a 7-hour walk on foot and she had promised to meet the client tomorrow. So she had to get moving, chop-chop!

1 hour later, Himari had _finally _finished gathering all her stuff together, and now had a mini wagon load to pull along. (I said MINI wagon, not huge-Erza-wagon.) She exited the cozy cottage, yawning as she now felt the pleasant warmth of the sunlight on her face. Closing the door behind her, she put on her backpack, and pulled her wagon along behind her as she began the 7-hour trek to Hargeon.

She walked rather slowly into the surrounding forest, as if she was unsure to leave her home. She soon hurried on as she remembered the information about the reward, and charged into the forest with a smile on her face.

But there was a dark doubt in her heart as she left, a doubt that could change the course of everything...

* * *

**A/N: **Ta-da! Brand new chapter! Even though it took me like, 6 weeks to write, and Part 5 is really short. So, who is Himari, _really? _Who are these 'Ancients' guys, and how did Hogoe die? Or rather, is she even alive? Find out, in the next chapter! Well, except how Hogoe died or the whole is-she-still-alive thing, because I have other things to get on with in this story. Oh, and Chapter 7 probably **WON'T** come out for a while. I need to update my other story and school, is just _school _you know? Teachers give you a lot of homework, blah blah blah. BUT! I do have a chapter already in progress for this story; it's a special and won't have anything to do with the plot. If you like the sound of that please do tell in your oh-so-glorious reviews and I'll keep doing it! Anyway this is turning out to be a really long author's note so if you have any questions, personal comments, or whatever, PM me! This is MorningEmerald, signing off, see ya in while! :3


	7. Omake SD Theater 1

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You were expecting Chapter 7, weren't you?! Well, that's still in production so you can't have it yet! Truth is, I've been a bit lazy, and I broke my old computer. And I'm planning to make Chapter 7 at least 4,250 words. So yeah, thank you for your patience! So now, I present you with… IHALS's first-ever Chibi Theater! XDD

**DISCLAIMER: I swear this is going to be the last time I put one of these, because you get the point, right? I don't own Fairy Tail or Himari's character design whatsoever, so don't think I do.**

**Fairy Tail SD Theater – Omake 1**

(Cue the rainbow as the Fairy Tail characters walk onto the stage in adorable chibi form!)

**Audience: **Famake! Famake! Famake!

**Chibi Gray: **Wait, aren't we supposed to be saying Omake?

**Chibi Natsu: **But we're Fairy Tail, so if you take away the O in Omake and replace it with the Fa in Fairy Tail, then you get Famake!

**Chibi Gray: **No, Natsu, just no.

**Chibi Natsu: **Fomake?

**Chibi Gray: **No.

**Chibi Natsu: **Tailmake?

**Chibi Gray: **That doesn't even sound like what it's supposed to sound like.

**Chibi Natsu: **Fatmake?

**Chibi Gray: **What the hell? No.

**Chibi Natsu: **Taimake?

**Chibi Gray: **We're not a Taiko drum.

**Chibi Natsu: **Fatamake?

**Chibi Gray: **We're not a bunch of fat old geezers who sit around doing nothing all day.

**Chibi Natsu: **I give up! (Throws his hands in the air)

(Just then, Natsu realized that his hands were no more, and they were now stumps!)

**Chibi Natsu: **OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HANDS?!

**Chibi Gray: **Maybe someone finally decided to cut them of with a rotary saw and thoughtfully cauterized them into stumps in the process.

**Chibi Natsu:** (Points at Gray's hands) Look at your own hands stripper.

**Chibi Gray: **(Looks at his hands) OMG, MY HANDS! NO, NO, NO, MY BEAUTIFUL HANDS!

(Chibi Gray then proceeds to run all around the stage crying like some heartbroken fangirl.)

**Chibi Gray: **My hands.. my beautiful, beautiful, hands... NOOOOO! I shall hold a funeral for you!

(Fairy Tail gets poofed to a funeral, where everybody is either wearing a black dress or tuxedo.)

**Chibi Gray:** (Walks up to coffin) They were so special, they were so special that they held a very special place in my heart. (sniff) MY HANDS! WAH!

(Fairy Tail was poofed back to the stage, but Gray was still in his tuxedo.)

**Chibi Gray: **MY HANDS! HAS ANYBODY SEEN A PAIR OF HANDS JUST LAYING AROUND!

(Gray begins to run around the stage, again. Only this time more wildly.)

(Meanwhile, Chibis' Erza, Lucy and Wendy are having a picnic with Charle and Happy.)

**Chibi Erza: **So Lucy, this food is great and all.. But may I ask where's the strawberry cake?

**Chibi Lucy: **_*sweatdrop* _Oh crap, _*turns to look at Wendy* _I can't find it... help...

**Chibi Wendy:** _*sweating* _I thought you were supposed to bring the food, Lucy-san..

**Chibi Erza: **Hm? There's no strawberry cake? Oh well, I suppose it's not your fault.

(A relieved look comes to both Chibi Lucy's and Chibi Wendy's eyes, they sigh, before Wendy finally says this)

**Chibi Wendy: **Thank goodness, (Puts her hand to her chest) I thought Lucy was going to get into trouble for eating it..

**Chibi Erza: **O_o WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY? (Turns to Lucy) IS. THAT. TRUE?

**Chibi Lucy: **(Squeak!) I-I-I'm s-so-sorry! I-I was h-hungry, and t-that c-cake was just s-sitting there, I-I just..

(Chibi Erza turns away from Chibi Lucy, her eyes closed. After what feels like eternity, her head starts expanding, and more, and more, until it's giant, like a demon head. Waves of malicious killing aura flow off of her, and Chibi Lucy cringes in fear, holding on to Chibi Wendy.)

**Chibi Demon-Head Erza: **LUUUUUUCY! YOU! You dared eat MY cake, right when I was trying very hard to save it, JUST FOR THIS DAY! JUST FOR THIS PICNIC! COME HERE AND LET ME GET MY REVENGE!

**Chibi Lucy: **(Shaking) R-RUN!

(As if on cue, Chibi Lucy and Chibi Wendy burst apart, running in separate directions.)

**Chibi Demon-Head Erza: **RAAAAARRR! COME BACK HERE!

**Chibi Lucy: **(Must! Run! Faster!) KYAAAA! SOMEONE SAVE MEEE!

**Chibi Wendy: **EVERYBODY TAKE COVER!

(Chibi Wendy tries to take cover behind a bush prop, but found 2 pairs of bloody hands and a bloody rotary saw!)

**Chibi Wendy: **(Springing up from behind the bush) KYAAAA! 2 PAIRS OF HANDS AND A BLOODY ROTARY SAW!

**Chibi Gray: **OoO MEH HANDS!

(Chibi Gray dashes to the behind of the bush and finds the 2 pairs of hands and the rotary saw.)

**Chibi Gray: **Natsu's hands, Natsu's hands, (Gasp!) MY HANDS!

(Chibi Gray is now seen balancing two bloody and severed hands on his stump of a hand, zoom in, Camera 3!)

**Chibi Gray: **EEW! They're bloody! (Drops hands)

Meanwhile, at Chibi Lucy's end...

**Chibi Lucy: **NAAAAAATSUU! Save meeee! Like you do almost every arc!

**Chibi Natsu: **(Stuffing his face with the leftover food from the picnic) Don't worry, Luce! She'll only skin you alive and than fry your insides, just think of it as training!

**Chibi Demon-Head Erza: **(RAARRR!) Come back here so I can burn you alive!

**Chibi Lucy:** TT~TT KYAAAAAAAA!

**Chibi Wendy: **(Hiding behind another bush prop) I-I'm so scared... (A/N: Let's face facts, who **wouldn't **be afraid of an angry Erza?) L-Lucy-san..

**Chibi Lucy: **(Pant, pant) I-I won't be able to go much longer, my legs feel like le- KYAAA! She's catching up!

**Chibi Mira: **(Having a picnic with Elfman, Lisanna, and Charle.) Hey, do you think Lucy's going to be alright?

**Chibi Elfman: **Of course! She's a man!

**Chibi Lisanna: **(FACEPALM) Elf-nii-chan..

**Chibi Charle: **(Hmph!) Why should I care about that Lucy girl? She makes Wendy depressed.

**Chibi Mira: **Depressed?

**Chibi Charle: **I'm not sure, but I see Wendy looking at herself in the mirror more often, most especially at the chest area.

**Chibi Mira: **Could it be that she's worried about her breasts?

**Chibi Elfman: **Why would she be worried about her breasts? She's a MAN!

**Chibi Lisanna: **(FACEPALM again.) Elf-nii-chan..

(Chibi Lisanna grabs Chibi Elfman and begins to drag him away from the picnic. All the time, Elfman is screaming, "MAN!" When he finally calms down, she just dumps him over the side of the stage. Than walks back to the picnic.)

**Chibi Lisanna: **(Sits down at the table) (Sigh~) So, what about Wendy?

**Chibi Charle: **As I was saying, she keeps looking at her chest area in the mirror, then she just grabs her breasts and sighs.

**Chibi Mira: **(Puts her finger to her chin cutely) Hmm, if that's the case, then maybe I could teach her some techniques~ (EVIL GRIN)

**Male Audience: **(NOOOOOSSEBLEEEEEEEED)

(After their nosebleed, a ton of girls storm in and start smacking them upside the head.)

**Chibi Charle: **Well, well, that prank seems to have went better than any of us thought.

**Chibi Mira & Chibi Lisanna: **I know, right~

**Male Audience: **YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?! (Now covered in bruises because of their girlfriends, who are sitting next to them.)

**Girlfriends: **WHOOO! YOU GUYS ROCK!

**Chibi Mira: **Wait, what about Lucy?

(Chibi Lucy randomly appears out of a corner with Chibi Demon-Head Erza right on her heels.)

**Chibi Lucy: **KYAAAAAA! THERE'S A FREAKING DAMSEL IN DISTRESS HEEREE! SOMEONE SAVE ME OR ELSE! KYAAA!

**Chibi Demon-Head Erza: **OOH OOH AH AH OOOOOHH! (Translation: I will eat you for lunch!)

**Chibi Wendy: **(Walking up to the picnic) Ahahaha, someone is going to save Lucy-san, right?

**Chibis Mira, Lisanna, & Charle: **(Sweatdrop)

**Chibi Wendy: **(Sweatdropping) You mean, no one's going to save her?

**Chibi Mira: **(Shakily takes Wendy's hand) W-Well, yo-you know t-that no one c-can ma-match Erza, r-right? Well, o-only Master c-can, b-but look at h-him, he's asleep.

(Cue zoom in on Master Makarov, lying behind another bush prop with a bottle of saké in one hand, and a groping motion in the other, he's completely knocked out.)

**Chibi Makarov: **(Grope grope) Mmm, come here Mira-chan, Daddy's got something for you.. mm..

**Chibi Lisanna, Wendy, & Charle: **O_O

**Chibi Mira: **(Angry mark appears) Master... (Malicious aura flows once more as Chibi Mira slowly gets up and walks over to the unconscious Master Makarov, on the way, she transforms in Satan Soul, you know, the one from when she fought Freed? If you don't, shame on you.) Master.. what did you say? (Puts Chibi Makarov's throat into an iron death grip.)

**Chibi Makarov: **(Squirms) Mm, do more of that, Mira-chan~

**Male Audience: **(NOOOOOSEBLEEEEEEEDS FOREVER!)

**Girlfriends: **Oh no you don't! (Starts smacking their boyfriends upside the head. Again.)

**Chibi Satan Soul Mira: **(Raises a hand, EVIL GRIN) TAAAAKE THIS! (Begins smacking him upside the head, but only 100x harder than the girlfriends.)

(5 minutes later Master Makarov was groaning in pain and rubbing his face. In many places were huge bumps, and some were oozing out blood, Chibi Satan Soul Mira held him up for the audience to see.)

**Chibi Satan Soul Mira: **Look at this, girls! (Swings Master Makarov around) THIS is how you do it! Feel free to try it on your catcalling boyfriends later!

**Girlfriends: **(Looks at their boyfriends) (EVIL GRIN)

**Male Audience: **NOOO MIRA WHY?!

(Suddenly, some chibi fangirls in cheerleading outfits skipped onto the stage, holding pom-poms.)

**Chibi Cheerleading Fangirls Leader: **Okay, like, you guys, like, GO!

**Chibi Cheerleading Girls Squad:** YEAH! Like, ALRIGHT! GO MIRA! GO MIRA! GO MIRA! BEAT THAT GEEZER'S ASS! Like, YEEAH! YAAAAAAY!

(And then the crazy fangirls ran offstage.)

**Chibi Makarov: **Ugghhh, arghh..

**Chibi Satan Soul Mira: **(Reverts back to normal form and gets out rubbing alcohol and a cotton swab.)

**Chibi Makarov: **(Wakes up) Huh? (Looks around) Where am I? OW!

**Chibi Mira: **(Putting on a fake smile while dabbing at the bumps with a cotton swab) Oh, Master! Where have you been? You have all these bumps and blood on your face!

**Chibi Makarov: **H-HUH?! (Sits up and looks around wildly) A mirror! I NEED A MIRROR!

(Chibi Makarov stood up and looked around, almost every mirror was being used by a girl, except for one. Gray was using it, trying to figure out how to hold it with his stump-hands. Suddenly, he loses balance and the mirror drops from his hands and it shatters. Unfortunately for Gramps, it was his magic mirror, and it cost over 10,000,000J)

**Chibi Makarov:** OoO B-Brat.. What did you think you were doing?!

(Chibi Makarov's head expanded to Demon Head size and began to advance on poor cowering Gray.)

**Chibi Demon-Head Makarov: **Brat.. (Flips open a knife) Got any last words to say?

**Cowering Chibi Gray: **Eep! (Goes deeper into his corner)

**Chibi Demon-Head Makarov: **I said, DO YOU HAVE ANY LAST WORDS TO SAY?!

**Cowering Chibi Gray: **S-save me...

**Chibi Demon-Head Makarov: **Listen kid, do you know how hard it was to get the money for that mirror?! I NEARLY HAD TO SELL MIRAJA-

(Unfortunately, Mira just happened to hear that, she did nothing, but merely kept on sipping her tea. Makarov turned to look at her, his head had shrunk back to its normal size, and his eyes were as wide as the moon. He just stood there, cowering and sweating, until Mira finally stood up. She had transformed into Satan Soul, again.)

**Chibi Satan Soul Mira: **Master.. (Smiling kindly) What. Did. You. Say?

**Chibi Makarov: **(Looks away, sweating) N-Nothing a-at all.. hahahahahaha..

(Chibi Mira flicks out a claw and points it to Chibi Makarov's throat.)

**Chibi Satan Soul Mira: **I SAID, WHAT DID YOU SAY, YA OLD GEEZER!

**Chibi Makarov: **I'm sorry, I was never going to do it, I just needed something to make it serious and-

**Chibi Mira: **(Transformed back) It's okay, Master! (Smiles kindly) Just don't do it again, okay! (Pouts cutely)

**Chibi Makarov: **(Swoony) Y-Yes Mira-chan~

(Meanwhile..)

**Chibi Natsu: **No way! Mine is bigger than yours!

**Chibi Gajeel: **No flame-breath, mine's bigger!

**Chibi Natsu: **Well, let's ask Levy, then!

(Chibi Natsu and Chibi Gajeel walk over to Levy)

**Chibi Gajeel: **Hey, boo-

**Chibi Natsu: **Hey Levy!

**Chibi Levy: **(Looks up from bookshelf) Yes?

**Chibi Natsu: **How big is Gajeel's um, I don't know what it's called, but thingamajigy!

**Chibi Levy: **(Blushes furiously) W-Well, I don't know, I-I mean, w-we haven't g-gotten THAT far in our relationship, I-I mean-

**Chibi Gajeel: **He means how big big my Yu-Gi-Oh deck is, bookworm, not THAT. Geez, what are you thinking?

**Chibi Levy: **O-oh. Well, he collects a lot of cards and brings them home, sometimes by the crate, though I don't understand why you would want to waste money on those. (Shots a glare at Gajeel)

**Chibi Natsu: **Oh. (Turns to Gajeel) But my deck is better!

**Chibi Gajeel: **Oh really? You want to find out?

**Chibi Natsu: **You're on!

**Chibi Gray: **(Walking in) But wait, (wags his finger) instead of using pieces of cardboard to settle things, how about a fist-fight?

**Chibi Natsu: ***0* Awesome!

**Chibi Gajeel: **(Grunts) Fine.

**Chibi Natsu: **But wait, I don't have any fists.

**Chibi Gray: **That's what's stopping ya? Who ever said it was only your fists who did the fighting? Use your legs, your teeth, or just fight like an animal for goodness sake.

**Chibi Gray: **Alright spread out, (They both spread out) ready, (Lifts up his hand) annnnd GO! (Swings it down)

**Chibi Natsu: **ROOOOAAARR!

**Chibi Gajeel: **GRAAAHHH!

(The two clash, until a giant piranha comes out of nowhere and swallows Gajeel whole! Levy can now be seen dialing 911 on the phone.)

**Chibi Natsu & Chibi Gray: **O_O

**Chibi Levy: **Hello?

**911 Operator: **Hello, 911 Operator speaking.

**Chibi Levy: **Send an ambulance, fire truck, the po-po or whatever, MY BOYFRIEND HAS BEEN SWALLOWED WHOLE BY A GIANT PIRANHA!

**911 Operator: **Calm down ma'am, take nice and deep breaths.

**Chibi Levy: **HOW CAN I?! THE LOVE OF MY LIFE HAS JUST BEEN EATEN BY A GIANT PIRANHA THAT CAME OUT OF NOWHERE! FOR ALL WE KNOW, HE COULD BE BONES BY NOW! UGH! (Throws down the phone and stomps on it furiously) Stupid 911 operators, why are they so stupid when you actually need them?! GRAH!

**Chibi Gray: **Calm down Levy, calm down, take nice, deep breaths.

(Chibi Levy takes nice, deep breaths, and soon she relaxes.)

**Chibi Gray: **See, now doesn't that feel better- OH MY GOD, WTF IS THAT THING?!

(Behold! The giant piranha has once again appeared, and now it's- choking up Gajeel? The giant piranha gags for a moment, and Chibi Gajeel comes tumbling out of his mouth, covered in mucus and flesh. Chibi Levy runs up.)

**Chibi Levy: **GAAAAAJEEEEL!

(Chibi Levy runs up to hug Gajeel, but stops in mid-run, and recoils.)

**Chibi Gajeel: **C'mon, bookworm, (Stretches out his arms) give your boyfriend a 'Welcome Home' hug, what's wrong?

**Chibi Levy: **(Points to the bits of the mucus and flesh on his shoulder) Maybe if you take that off first, (Pinches her nose) and take a bath, P.U!

**Chibi Natsu: **Hey, hey Gajeel, what was it like inside the piranha?

**Chibi Gajeel: **Disgusting. Kind of like a water slide, except one that convulses and has bits of mucus and flesh everywhere, along with saliva. I'm lucky I didn't end up in its stomach.

**Chibi Levy: **You didn't? Than where did you go?

**Chibi Gajeel: **It accidentally swallowed me into its air hole, so that's why it was choking just now.

**Chibi Natsu: **But what was it like inside the air hole?

**Chibi Gajeel: **Boring, and cold. You were just stuck in a cramped tube with cold air that kept on rushing past you.

**Chibi Levy: **But Gajeel, fish don't have an air hole in their throats, they have teeth, so shouldn't you be dead by now?

**Chibi Gajeel: **You make it sound like you were trying to murder me, bookworm.

**Chibi Gray: **(GASP!) (Points at Levy) Chibi Levy, the murderer! (A flash of lightning randomly appears in the background)

**Chibi Gajeel: **What was that?

**Some Random Chibi Repairman:** (walks up to them) Sorry, my crew is repairing this set, so don't mind us.

(The Random Chibi Repairman walks away to the part of the stage that now has a crater.)

**Chibi Gray: **Whoa, was that there before?

**Chibi Levy: **(Sweatdrop) I-I don't think so..

(Suddenly, there is movement in the crater, zoom in, Camera 2! And out crawls, covered in wood and splinters, Chibi Lucy!She weakly crawls in the direction of Levy, when Wendy rushes over to you and begins healing her fatigue.)

**Chibi Wendy: **Lucy-san, what happened?

**Chibi Lucy: **(Shaking) I-I don't want to talk about it..

**Chibi Levy: **(Puts a hand on Chibi Lucy's shoulder) It's alright, Lu-chan, Erza's knocked out. Just look at her.

(Switch to scene of Chibi Erza being lifted onto a stretcher and into an ambulance. Her head is normal size, she is driven to the nearest hospital.)

**Chibi Lucy: **(Eyes bulging) PUPPIES WILL GET US ALL! (Bursts into tears)

**Chibi Gajeel: **Dafuq bunny girl.

**Chibi Levy: **(BITCHSLAPS Gajeel) Don't tell me you've picked up that gangster language again!

**Chibi Evergreen: **OMG, WTF'S OVER THERE! (A/N: Yeah, I decided this need more Ever, and that's the only line I could come up with for her to say.)

(Near the curtains, you can see a girl doing Oppa Gangnam Style. (A/N: Yeah, just had to.) Upon closer inspection, this girl has short black hair, glasses, and just a random pair of a dress and pants along with bunny slippers. (A/N: And yes, that's me.)

**Random Girl/Me: **OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE BROS!

**Chibi Fairy Tail:** O_O

**Chibi Cana: **Oh. My God. This is even weirder than when I drunk 97 barrels of beer and woke up having a MAJOR hangover in Bacchus's bed.

**Chibi Lucy: **YOU WHAT?!

**Chibi Gildarts: **I AM GOING TO FIND BACCHUS, RIGHT NOW!

(Chibi Gildarts goes marching off the stage chanting, "Must destroy, must destroy, MUST DESTROY!)

**Chibi Alzack: **Anger issues anyone?

* * *

**And that marks the end of Part 1. And yes, this omake will have a Part 2. But, first, annoying author's note in between! DID YOU KNOW: That 1 USD = 47 Pesos in the Philippines?! Wait, FARTING GORILLAS IN PINK SPARKLY TUTUS! Yes, was this annoying? Good. Onto Part TWOS!**

* * *

**Random Girl/Me: **HEYA BROS! LOOK UP!

**Chibi Fairy Tail: **(Looks up)

**Random Girl/Me: **HA! GOT YA TO LOOK! (Btw, she has to yell, because the stage is DAT big.)

**Chibi Fairy Tail: **(FACEPALM)

**Chibi Mira: **(Scoots to Chibi Gray) We need to get rid of that girl.

**Chibi Gray: **Why?

**Chibi Mira: **She's annoying.

**Chibi Gray: **Aren't you?

**Chibi Natsu: **(Playing some checkers with Lisanna) OH, BURN!

**Chibi Mira: **(Smiles sweetly at Gray) I'll ignore what you said and just go on.

**Chibi Gray: **(Sweatdrop) So... what's your plan?

**Chibi Mira: **(Grins evilly) It's simple, my dear Gray, simple... (Begins whispering in his ear)

**Random Girl/Me: **OMG!

**Chibi Fairy Tail: **(Rolls eyes) What is now?

**Random Girl/Me: **INTERRUPTING COW!

**Chibi Fairy Tail: **WHAT? O_o

(Chibi Fairy Tail looks up, and behold! A cow is flying over the stage with wings and pooping out a rainbow behind it, all the while mooing loud and dramatically.)

**Chibi Mira: **And the point of this was..?

**Random Girl/Me: **NOTHING, I JUST WANTED TO BE ANNOYING! BYEEEEEZZ!

(The girl walks off the stage.)

**Chibi Mira: **(Fans herself) Ugh, finally. Girl was starting to get on my nerves.

(And suddenly, the random girl comes running back in!)

**Random Girl/Me: **(Stops) Oh, and the director told me to tell you guys not to forget to do the recap of what's happened so far in the story.

**Chibi Gray: **Director?

**Chibi Bixlow: **You mean, someone's controlling me and my babies?! WHERE'S THE DIRECTOR!

**Random Girl/Me: **Actually, dude, I AM the Director.

**Chibi Lisanna: **No way! I thought it was Hiro Mashima!

**Chibi Charle: **This is a FANFIC, not a manga.

**Random Girl/Me/Director: **(FACEPALM) Whatever, just get on with the freaking recap already, will you?! I'm tired, it's almost 11 PM, and I want to finish this by tonight! And NO, no more random scenes!

**Chibi Natsu: **B-But, I want to be random! IGNEEEEL! (Runs away in tears)

**Director: **(Which is Random Girl) (Drags Natsu back to the stage) Alright, I got to go to sleep. G'night.

(Director walks off the stage.)

**Chibi Mira: **So... what are we supposed to do?

**Chibi Levy: **I'm not sure..

**Chibi Gajeel: **We're supposed to recap the story, DUH.

**Chibi Levy: **OMG, a smart Gajeel!

**Chibi Lucy: **Everybody run for your lives!

(Every Fairy Tail chibi except Gajeel runs and takes cover behind some props. Droy even tries to take cover in the partly-fixed crater. The Directors stomps back onto stage.)

**Director: **WHAT THE HELL?! Gajeel can be smart, so put up with it so we can finish this damn omake and go home!

(Tentatively, the chibis slowly get up from their hiding spots and go back to where they were standing before.)

**Director: **Okay, so all you have to do is recap, than end this with a good bye, so please; do that with no more interruptions.

**Chibi Fairy Tail: **Okay.

**Director:** (Walking off the stage) THANK GOD!

**Chibi Makarov:** Okay! Everyone gather up in a circle!

(Everybody gathers around Master Makarov in a circle, their hands in their laps. LIKE KINDERGARTNERS. But let's face facts, Fairy Tail is fighting so much that sometimes they DO have to be treated like children.)

**Chibi Makarov: **Okay, we're supposed to recap. Can anybody tell me what happened in Chapter 1?

**Everybody Else: **...

**Chibi Makarov: **Really? Not even a guess?

**Everybody Else: **...

**Chibi Makarov: **... You kids just suck.

(In adorable chibi form also, Adasha, Riki, Teri, and Avaritia come onto the stage)

**Chibi Riki: **I can tell you what happened!

**Chibi Makarov: **Finally, please, go on.

**Chibi Riki: **(Standing attentively and clearing her throat) Ahem. Wait.

**Chibi Makarov: **Yes?

**Chibi Riki: **I just realized..

**Chibi Makarov: **What?

**Chibi Riki: **That me, Teri, Adasha, and Avaritia didn't appear until Chapter 4. So I have no idea what happened recently..

**Chibi Fairy Tail: **. . . (Facepalm)

**Chibi Riki: **(Scratching the back of her head) Ehehehe, sorry everyone!

(Chibi Riki, Adasha, Teri, and Avaritia have a seat next to everyone else.)

**Chibi Makarov: **Is there ANYONE, ANYONE AT ALL that could tell us what happened in Chapter 1?!

**?: **Actually, I probably could.

**Chibi Makarov: **Who're you?

**?: **You really don't recognize me? Oh well, I guess that makes sense, I was only there for one day.

**Chibi Makarov: **You gonna answer my question or not?

**?: **Oh right, sorry about that.

(The figure steps out from the curtain, wearing a cloak, the mysterious figure pulls down their cloak; and it is none other than Himari! In adorable chibi form!)

**Chibi Makarov: **Oh, you're the new member, right?

**Chibi Himari: **Yep. And I can tell you what happened.

**Chibi Makarov: **Okay, go on.

**Chibi Himari: **So in Chapter 1, I was walking to the guild, everyone was fighting, I arrived. Met Mira, joined the guild, than Erza got everyone's attention and introduced me. That sums it up.

**Chibi Makarov: **Ooh, and Chapter 2?

**Chibi Himari: **Natsu challenged me to a fight, I fainted, had a flashback, woke up in infirmary, ended with Wendy asking me a dramatic question.

**Chibi Wendy: **I'm sorry if that put any stress on you, but I had to know..

**Chibi Himari: **It's okay, it wasn't offensive at all! And as for Chapter 3, I answered the question, went on a quest, Natsu received a mystery note, Erza interrogated, Team Natsu saw a strange quest on the board, and met one of their clients.

**Chibi Lucy: **But wait, you weren't there, so how could you have know that?

**Chibi Himari: **The Director keeps me informed.

**Chibi Lucy: **Why?

**Chibi Himari: **Because I'm her OC, and she said I need to know stuff like this.

**Chibi Lucy: **Oh, okay.

**Chibi Himari: **Anyways.. on Chapter 4,the Director introduced to the other clients who were supposed to play an important role in the story, but the Director decided to pursue another path. So they're extras, materials to work with occasionally.

**Chibi Riki: **That's meeeean~ TT^TT

**Chibi Himari: **(Shrugs) It's the truth. In Chapter 5, Team Natsu leaves the guild devastated at the story, Natsu smells a scent and follows it to MY house. (Glares at Natsu) He enters, but than hears someone opening the door.

**Chibi Natsu: **Hey, when you smell the scent of someone you've thought was gone forever, wouldn't you wanna follow it?

**Chibi Himari: **In Chapter 6, It goes to my point of view and reveals that the house Natsu found was mine, I scent him, than I fall asleep. In my dream, I eavesdrop on a grim and devastating conversation, leading me to question my existence altogether. I wake up, pack up, and head out to the client. And that's it.

**Chibi Makarov: **Dang, you're good.

**Chibi Himari: **And according to the Director, all we gotta do is end this.

**Chibi Riki: **And what better way to end this than-

**Chibi Himari: **ON THREE! ONE, TWO, THREE!

**Chibi Fairy Tail: **INTERRUPTING COW!

* * *

**A/N: **Ah, what better way to end an omake? So, this totaled up to 4392 words. How's that? Hopefully dat will keep you satisfied until I get the REAL Chapter 7 out. Of course, I'll work on CHapter 7 after I FINALLY finish and publish Chapter 2 for Pine's Story. So yeah, don't expect any updates anytime soon. Also, I had ZERO reviews last chapter. It hurt my feelings. :'( I worked REALLY hard on that chapter. So.. hopefully you'll review for this one. Or I just might delay the next chappie by a month~ (EVIL GRIN) So, peace out. Until late- JUMPING GIRAFFES ON POGO STICKS WITH NEWTONS AND EATING BURPING LAWN CHAIRS! Dat was MorningEmerald. X3

**Chibi Repairman: **Umm, Ms. Director?

**M.E: **Yes?

**Chibi Repairman: **This is the bill for using the stage, the repair costs, the prop costs, the equipment costs, and the repair costs for that phone one of your actors broke. (Hands me a slip of paper)

**M.E: **Is this the right bill? This says that the total cost, plus tax, is $150,049876532001.

**Chibi Repairman: **I'm pretty sure that's the right bill.

**M.E: **WELL TAKE YOUR STUPID BILL WITH YA! (Whaps out gun and kills Chibi Repairman.)

Well, while I figure out how to cover up murder, press that review button okay? PEACE! ~X3


	8. Fitful Dreams

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or Himari's character design. Those belong to Hiro Mashima and whoever produced Koihime Musou. Btw, if any of you have watched Koihime Musou ALL of the series than Himari basically looks like Houtou.**

I decided to continue this after all! Even if I'm not getting any reviews, it's nice to know that people have faved and are following this story. Shoutout to SkyLion27, our new follower! NONE of you guys reviewed last chapter... So I hate to be doing this, I DESPISE it actually, but I will be putting a price tab at the end of this chapter until further notice. Or if somebody reviews before I publish this chapter. I know you guys can do it, I had 42 visitors. So *sigh* *says dully* with no further delay, the 7th chapter of IHALS...

* * *

_Recap_

_Last time, we followed Himari around Magnolia as she set home. To our surprise (not) she found HIS scent outside her cozy little cottage and went to investigate. In the end, she decided to let him stay there and fell asleep. She arrived in a cave in Dreamland, and eavesdropped on a devastating conversation that led her to question her existence altogether. To understand fully, let's go follow around Natsu for a bit. _

* * *

"Hiiii.." Natsu held his breath, watching the door opening. Geez, he really hoped it wasn't some kind of innocent old lady that owned this house. He'd never hear the end of it! Than again, he wouldn't like it if the owner of this house was a person like Erza. What if this house _was _Erza's? The very thought sent chills down his spine, but he shook his head furiously, Erza lived at Fairy Hills, not here. The sound of footsteps snapped Natsu back to reality. He watched with anxious eyes as the person stepped into the cottage. He nearly sighed with relief, almost forgetting his position. The person just happened to be the newcomer at the guild.

What was her name, Himani? No, that couldn't be it, that sounded like a boy's name. Maybe.. Himari? That was it! He watched at her arrival into the house, she took a few paces before she knelt onto the ground, as if scanning for footprints. He tried to take a closer look at the floor, craning his head as far as he could without being spotted. It was hard work, but he managed to see a track of small footprints next to big footprints. He inwardly cringed, he and Happy had left tracks!

He took advantage of his position in the ceiling and took a closer look at Himari, her face seemed stern, but her nose was twitching. Was it allergies? If so, he could understand, there _did _happen to be a lot of dust in this house. But when she turned her head upward, he noticed, she was _scenting_! The fear came back, what if she found him and told Erza? What if she already hated him? What if she told Gray and became Gray's new stalker/admirer?

_Wait_, he shook his head, that last one didn't make sense. He should be wondering how she could even scent, was she a dragonslayer? If so, did her parent dragon disappear on July 7, 777, too? Did she have any clue to Igneel's whereabouts? Could she possibly be a dragon in the form of a human sent to give him a message? He shook his head again, he was getting ahead of himself, and now he had a headache from all the head shaking. Than he realized, if Himari was the owner of this house, did the scent trail he followed belong to her?

Shock flared in his mind, all sorts of possibilities flashed before his eyes, it was all laid on a base of one question. A question, that if his suspicions turned out wrong could lead to a horrible awkwardness between them for the rest of his life. And to add to all the confusion in his mind, the two Chibi Natsu's from the Nirvana arc started arguing about what to do inside his head.

_You should probably gather evidence that she might her before asking, _Light Chibi Natsu suggested.

_Who cares about awkwardness, man up and be straightforward, MAN! _Dark Chibi Natsu argued, turning into a Chibi Elfman.

Pushing the Chibi Natsu's aside, he ultimately decided to go with Light Chibi Natsu's idea. He cautiously sniffed the air, it smelled of dust and the faint scent of.. earth? He sniffed again, it wasn't earth, it was like stone, rock, dust, and mud. In other words, earth. Could it be, she was an earth dragonslayer? He knew that dragonslayers usually smelled of their element. According to Wendy and Gajeel, he smelled like the burning scent of fire. Wendy smelled like, he wasn't sure how to put it, air? And Gajeel smelled like the sharp scent of iron.

But her eyes were brown, and Himari's were bright green. If she wasn't a dragonslayer, could she be.. a _godslayer? _He banished the thought from his mind, there had to be plenty of reasons for a person's eye color to change. He would just have to ask Lucy or Levy later, they read a lot of books, so they had to know stuff. He was again snapped out of his thoughts by a snore, Himari was now lying on the couch and had fallen asleep.

He sighed with relief, determined not to waste this chance, he motioned to Happy; and began carefully climbing down the boxes. Together, he and Happy silently moved out of the house and began the long jog home.

* * *

_~Back to the present~_

Himari walked with her mini-wagon in the forest the rest of the day, only stopping to drink or eat. The only other time she stopped was when she reached a clearing with a little pond. Still somewhat of a child, she had played and even tried to fish, sloppily catching a small sunfish. Now, night had fallen and she was nearly there, the town was only a 30-minute walk away where she was. Nevertheless, she decided to conserve her energy for tomorrow, and had now set to work building a temporary camp.

She stood on top of her mini-wagon, her arms raised, "Earth Dragon's Cave!" She shouted, and a cave rose up around her and the mini-wagon, quite wide. She jumped off the wagon, feeling her way around in the dark, she got to what she thought was the front. Himari drew back her arm, "Earth Dragon's Rock Hard Fist!" She punched a hole in the wall, making an entrance. Himari skipped a few paces outside the cave, and set up a fire. She cooked up some turtle soup in a turtle shell with some onions, and finished it off with a few strips of beef.

Even though it just took off the edge to her hunger, she put out the fire and went back inside the cave. Snuggling in her cozy sleeping bag, she felt herself once again drifting off into the warm darkness of sleep.

* * *

_~Dreamland~_

Himari opened her eyes, she blinked, than pinched herself. She felt nothing, and knew that she was just in a dream. Though this time, she was just floating in darkness, nothing above her, nothing below. The scenery changed, and she found herself walking along a snowy mountain path. She remembered this memory, this was when she was crossing through a mountain to get Fairy Tail. A hawk had attacked her once, but other than that, nothing significant happened.

The scene changed again, and this time Himari was wearing a cloak, walking all alone in the desert. Her mouth was parched with thirst, and she was in the middle of nowhere, she clutched her cloak tighter to her. A vulture called above her, as if knowing she was already on the brink of dying from thirst and starvation. Suddenly, her legs gave out and she collapsed. Her face met sand, her mouth was full of it. She longed to just close her eyes, but another part of her urged her to keep going. Unfortunately, when she tried to stand up, her body wouldn't respond. It wouldn't move; and that was when Himari knew that her time had come.

She was dying.

She watched with dull eyes as a person came towards her, it was a male. He was shouting and pointing at her and soon a crowd of people was by her, carrying her to someplace she didn't know. But by than she was already unconscious.

Himari awoke again in the nothingness, but this time a figure came towards her, it was large. Himari subconsciously braced herself for a fight, the figure had reached her, and to her surprise; was chuckling.

"Hogoe, has it been so long that you've forgotten your own mother?"

"Eh?"

Himari looked up at the figure, it was her mother. She barely recognized her because her scales had grayed more, what was happening?

"Teria?"

"It is me, little one."

"Teria! I've missed you so much!"

Himari ran up to her mother's side and hugged her the best she could. Teria gently draped her wing over her, she suddenly felt like a child again, curling up with Teria for a bedtime story.

"Hogoe, I have something to tell you." Teria said slowly in a stern tone, "What is it?" She gazed up anxiously at her mother, "Is it about that dream I just had?"

"Yes, were you wondering what happened to you after the people took you away?" Teria asked, her eyes were brimming with worry. Over what, Himari did not know. "I was wondering.. Will you tell me?" Himari asked, returning her mother's worried gaze.

Teria took a deep breath, "You see my child, not all tales have a happy ending. After they took you away, they took care of you and fed you, but not too much." "Isn't that good?" Himari interrupted, her brow burrowing. Teria sighed and continued on, "Let me speak, there is more. As I said, they took good care of you, but one day the one whom they considered their king came. He checked on you, and appeared to take good care of you. The king was planning to stay for a week, and on the 4th day, into the night, he and several guards came into your room and locked the door."

"W-What did they do?" Himari whimpered, hoping that the tale would have a happy ending after all. Teria shushed her gently before continuing, "Hogoe, they woke you up, and raped you. When they were done satisfying themselves with you, they considered you useless and killed you. And that, Hogoe, is how you died." Teria finished.

Himari was visibly shaking now, her eyes wide from the story she had just heard. She looked up at Teria, "T-Then, aren't I supposed to be.. _dead?_" Teria nodded, "If you were truly Hogoe, you would not be alive." She said, "Teria, tell me, who I _really _am, please!" Himari begged, she was tearing up now, her whole world, life, and everything she knew was falling apart.

Teria took another deep breath before responding, "I longed to never see the time when I would have to tell you, but in the world that you belong, you are known as.." Teria trailed off, her eyes looking elsewhere, "Teria! Tell me! Please.." Himari begged, letting out all of her desperation in her voice. Teria cleared her throat, and continued.

"Your true name is Houtou. Houtou Shigenori. A young but strong strategist being trained by Hanbei Takenaka, a loyal retainer to the Toyotomi." Teria said. (A/N: OMG, OMG, OMFG. I put a real name in there! *FIST PUMP*) Himari wiped her tears, and looked up at Teria as if she were speaking nonsense.

A list of questions rolled through her mind, who's Hanbei? What's the Toyotomi? And most importantly, did I disappear? But, there wasn't anytime to ask as she slipped away from Teria, consciousness dragging her back to reality.

* * *

_~Back to the Real World~ _

Himari woke up, still in the cave, she noticed dried tears on her cheeks, and rubbed her cheek uselessly. The dream a fresh but distant memory. She begun her usual wake up routine, packing up her sleeping bag, dissipating the cave, and eating a bit of breakfast.

Himari looked up towards the sky, it was almost day but there were still a few streaks of pale gold. She would need to hurry if she was to get there on time. Himari took one last look at her temporary camp, than set off into the distance.

* * *

_~TIME SKIP AWAY MY GOOD AUTHOR~_

Himari's side was hurting when she arrived at the town, not a good sign for fighting a pack of demon wolves. She winced as she walked, gaining her worried glances from some of the citizens. Luckily for her, it wasn't a very far walk to town hall, where she would be meeting the mayor.

She glanced at the clock on the clock tower, it read 11:47. Himari sighed in relief, she wasn't going to be late after all. The building was only a short distance away, and she let herself drift into her thoughts.

_Houtou.. Shigenori? Was she like me? Well, she's my true identity, so she must be like me. But I don't know any tactics, does that mean I'm not a strategist after all? No, that's silly. H-Wait, if Houtou is me, than could her warrior instinct be what's in the back of my mind?_

The realization hit Himari and cleared her mind, she longed to ponder about it, but at that exact moment, she had reached the town hall. Himari sighed and pushed open the door.

She was greeted by the sight of white marble, it was everywhere except the ceiling. As if the whole inside of the building was made out of it. In addition, there was a hole in the ceiling to let in sunlight. Unfortunately, it worked, and the whole room looked like it was sparkling, so much that it hurt her eyes. Himari would've given anything to be back in her cozy little cottage.

Her eyes adjusted faster than she thought, and the main desk attendant came up to her, crouching down with a clipboard in her hand. "Missy, are you lost? If you are, than just sit in one of those chairs over there and I'll send someone to help you look for your parents. The mayor has an important meeting with a Fairy Tail mage in 5 minutes."

Himari looked up at the woman like she had been spouting nonsense, and in a way, she was. Himari only gave her the shortest glare in the world before responding, "Umm, miss, I am the mage that Fairy Tail sent.."

Now it was the woman's turn to look at her as if she were the one spouting this time. She had a confused look on her face before it became a stern look, "Let me see your guild mark for validation." Sighing, Himari let go of her wagon and lifted up her right sleeve, revealing her lilac guild mark.

"There, happy?" She said dully, the woman nodded, before beckoning her with her finger, "Follow me, the mayor's office is this way." Himari followed the woman through a long hall, turned a corner, and walked through another long hall before reaching the conference room.

Himari tipped her head to the side, "I thought you said we were going to the mayor's office. Why are we at the conference room?" The woman looked at her strangely before answering, "The conference room is where he calls meetings and meets with mages occasionally for jobs. Does that make sense?"

Himari nodded, and the woman gestured to the door, "Go on, he's in there, I'll be standing guard outside just in case." Himari replied a small 'okay' as she noticed the woman's dagger for the first time. It was in a sheath on her belt, and had a wicked curve. For some reason, the thing in the back of her mind, which she now considers Houtou, jumped out. 'Houtou' didn't have anything important to say this time, though Himari thought that she really wanted that dagger.

So she had one more clue to what Houtou was like, from her obsession with that dagger, she was probably a weapons collector, or just really liked daggers. Himari swung open the door, and entered the room.

It wasn't anything like the rest of the building.

In fact, it just appeared to be an ordinary conference room, with a long brown table, chairs, and some windows. The only exception was the fancy flowerpot in the middle of the table. At the end of the table, sat an elderly man in a suit, whom was probably the mayor.

The mayor smiled at her entrance, "Are you the mage from Fairy Tail? Welcome, welcome, take a seat and we can discuss the details of the job." So, Himari left her wagon close to the door and took a seat near the mayor.

"So, don't I just have to defeat some demon wolves?" Himari asked, the mayor shook his head, "Indeed you do, but I've sent some of my best men to investigate, and they've found something very disturbing.."

Himari's afternoon was spent learning very important information about the quest that didn't seem very important at all.

* * *

_~2 hours later_~

"Ngh.." Himari stretched her arms, back outside the main building. The meeting was finally over, but on the mayor's orders, she wasn't to go hunt down the demon wolves tomorrow. Yawning, she began the walk to find a inn. Allowing time for her to drift off into her thoughts again.

_Aw man, I can't believe I'm saying this, but that meeting was just so boring! Everything he told me I already knew or guessed. What about that one piece of information though? That could be important.._

To her surprise, the mayor's men had spotted a man living in the woods, though far away from the demon wolves, he could possibly be put in danger. So of course it was up to Himari to try and rescue him if the wolves just happened to attack. And of course the wolves were 5x bigger than regular wolves. But she had faced a Wyvern once, and beaten it silly, so the wolves wouldn't be a problem, right?

Himari sighed, now was the time she really wished that Mira had sent some people to follow her..

* * *

_~At the Guild_~

Mira sighed as she wiped the table, "I really should've sent someone to follow Himari-chan.." She said to herself. Cana, drinking some beer (by which I mean a barrel) just happened to overhear. "Mira, if you're worried, than complain to Master, it's not like that old fart's got anything else to do."

"Hm?" Mira said, now wiping down a mug, she turned to Cana, "Did you say something Cana?" Said person sighed, eyebrows twitching in annoyance, "I said, if you're worried about the girl, than go complain to Master. I'm sure he'll send somebody." Mira put her finger to her lips thinking, then smiled and said, "Thanks, Cana! I'll go complain to him right now!" With her form trembling on the verge of Satan Soul, she set down the mug and went to go terrorize the poor master.

Cana lifted her barrel up to her face with ease, trying to get a little more wine, before she realized, she forgot to ask Mira a question. She facepalmed herself. and shouted, "Hey Mira! Can I have some more wine?! I emptied my barrel!" Satan Soul Mira returned to her original form, smiling at Cana while holding a very bruised Master.

"Coming~" Mira sang, skipping over to Cana, she grabbed a HUGE bottle of wine, and poured it all into Cana's barrel. "There you go!" She said pleasantly, "Thanks." Cana muttered, too busy drinking. Mira gave Cana a poke on the shoulder, disrupting the brunette's drinking rhythm.

Said alcoholic sighed, turning to look at Mira, "What is it?" The bartender, still beaming, said in that pleasantly sounding but annoying voice, "I just wanted to tell you that you and..." For this, Mira whispered the name in Cana's ear, than continued on, "Have to go follow Himari-chan!" She finished.

Cana gave Mira a strange look, "WHAT?!"

* * *

Annnnnnnd, END CHAPTER! MEGA CAPS LOCK SHOUTOUT TO THIS PERSON BELOW!

*drumroll* **_TOPAZ14_**!

You can see that the username is important because it's bolded, italic, underlined, and has an exclamation mark after it. The reason for the shoutout is because Topaz14 reviewed! Plus, she followed and faved, so she's my 3rd best fan! The ones before her are Cecilia Glass and Kim28ave! Though you could've reviewed.. Anyways, can you guess who the other person is? First one to get it right gets a prize! Hint: It's not Laxus. Unhelpful hints for the win! So please review! And not a review like, "I think it's blah blah blah." That's just like saying to me that you don't give a shit about this story, and only want the prize. Until next chapter!

~MorningEmerald XD


	9. NOT a Chapter: Author's Note

Hey guys, this isn't a chapter, but I have some very important news to tell you as to why I will not be updating for a while.

1. Plain and simple, I have writer's block. I seriously cannot figure out how to put into words what comes next in the plot. All I have right now is literally some replies to reviews and 'Cana tapped her foot impatiently outside the guild hall' That's one reason.

2. Another reason is that I'm working on some new stories for FF and FP (FictionPress) and a special project in which I'll be letting you guys know about in Chapter 9. So I want to get that stuff typed up before I begin focusing on the next chapter of IHALS.

That being said, I have an announcement!

I've created an account on FictionPress under the name of NightSapphire. Because apparently someone already had the name MorningEmerald. :/ I just couldn't stand being called MorningEmerald1, it got on my nerves.

I'll probably be rewriting the first chapter of IHALS since a lot of people have looked at this story and stopped reading after the first chapter. What they don't know is that I've improved in my writing.. TT~TT Sadly, Less than 30 people have read Chapter 8, and less people will probably read this too.

So yeah, you might want to watch out for that.

Also, I'm planning to write a story on FictionPress called Agent 47. It's just your classic spy novel about a spy-that's-not-supposed-to-fall-in-love-but-falls- in-love-anyway thing. Okay, okay, I'll give you a real summary. Which I suck at.

**Agent 47**

... Okay, I can't come up with anything at the moment so you'll receive a summary later! (Extremely selfish)

That's basically why IHALS will not be updated for a while. You might not want to review this since I'll be deleting this Author's Note when I post the real Chapter 9, but it's your choice. I also may possibly write a Warriors or LLSIP lemon in the future.

Anyways, byez for no- Wait, if anyone can guess what special project I'm working on, I'll put your OC in the fanfic! Though if you're a user, you'd have to PM me your OC. Guests can just review theirs, but I'd have to delete the reviews. I don't want this story deleted. Hint: It has something to do with my first-ever story. (Which is NOT IHALS or Pine's Story) The acronym is FIAU, have fun!

Byez for real, see you guys later!


End file.
